The Queen is dead long live the Queen
by Leigh59
Summary: After a not so gentle push from JJ, Rossi, and Morgan, invite themselves to Penelope's table for dinner at a favorite cafe. Spoilers for The black Queen.


_Not mine it all belongs to CBS and the studios of ABC. I make no money at all. I here by promise that I put them back only slightly hurt._

_spoilers for The Black Queen_

JJ watched her friend walk down the corridor, pursing her lips for a moment she returns to her attention to her own work. She tries for over an hour but her thoughts keep going back to Penelope. Her friend the Godmother to her son, something was different about her JJ couldn't put her finger on it she just knew in her heart that something was wrong.

Grabbing a folder she goes to Rossi's office, a smokescreen but she needs an excuse and carrying a folder will do the trick. A knock on the door jam and she walks in closing the door behind her.

"JJ what can I do for you?"

"Have you noticed anything being off with Penelope?"

"You mean besides the fact that she has been more reserved and not making any inappropriate comments since that witch from HR put a damper on the heart and soul of our unit."

"Besides that something is wrong with her Dave I'm worried about her. I would've have gone to Hotch but, he scares her."

"No he doesn't scare her in the least, JJ. Penelope respects him and his authority as the chief of the BAU. She would never cause him to lose face so she tows the line for him. Ask him the next time we are out as a team what was the very first nickname she bestowed upon him, the second is even better. I'll talk to her."

"Thanks, I know she goes to that small cafe on Emerald street on Thursdays."

"And today just happened to be Thursday. So do you need help with the profile?" He asks pointing to the folder she is holding.

"Smokescreen, you do remember who we work with?" She tells him. "Thanks Dave." She says as she leaves.

Rossi goes to Derek's office not long after, needing neither a folder or a smokescreen as he walks, his entire demeanor daring anyone to ask him where he is going.

A quick knock to announce his presents he enters then closes the door behind. "I am going to join a friend for dinner after work, would you like to join me? It's a surprise."

Morgan puts his pen down leaning back in his seat. "You've noticed too?"

"JJ, said it's something else."

"Okay you drive."

They enter the café just a little after seven as they scan the dinners and the people at the bar they both spot her at the same time. Sitting in the back of the café in possible the worst table in the place. It's Morgan that moves first, as he passes the two working girls sitting at the bar, he whispers to Rossi, making the two girls shift in their seat making their skirts move a little bit higher.

"Did you order yet Kitten?" Rossi asks then he pulls out a chair and sits across form her leaving the chair net to her for Morgan.

"Just a glass of wine. Why are you here?"

"We're hungry Baby girl and we've been told this place had good food."

"You know for being some of the best profilers in the world you both need acting lessons. So you want to tell me why you're really here?"

The men exchange a look. "You've been off and we're worried about you, Baby."

"You're not thinking about leaving us are you Kitten?"

She shakes her head no, then blinks it is then they can see that her eyes are on the verge of tears. "Not going anywhere, I'm yours till the day I die or get kicked out. Whichever comes first."

"So you want to tell us what has you so, not you?" Rossi asks.

"I've been doing a lot of soul searching coming to terms with my past, making peace with someone I hurt deeply."

" Your old mentor, Shane?" Rossi suggest.

"Yes him." Is all she is able to say as the waiter came rushing over with menus, full of apologies for the wait.

Rossi nodded his head then ordered scotch for him and a beer for Derek, he ordered them food at the same time knowing that would give them time to talk before the waiter came back.

"I asked for and received permission to talk to him. I'm not a threat anymore I've proved that I can be trusted. So I got in contact with Shane and we talked, we talked a lot,we fought, yelled and growled at each other. "

"Baby?" Derek prompts.

"You we're right I did love him deeply and if he had asked me I just might have said yes to him. But we'll never know. He also made me come to terms, well admit that the FBI didn't catch me. I let them catch me I left a trail that could be traced."

"It was time for you to grow up that's why you did it Penelope."

"I know, it was just easier to say that I got caught than to admit that I left a trail on purpose."

"So what happens to you two now?" Rossi asks.

"Nothing we left it on good terms. I'll never see him again, it's for the best he has his own life and I have mine."

"But you still love him."

"I always will he was my first love, I imagine your first love has a place in your heart too, right?" she asks looking at both of them.

"To first loves." Rossi says as he lifts his glass in a toast.

"I'll be right back I need to use the ladies." Getting up she leaves her purse on her seat.

The men watch her go neither saying anything until they are sure she is out of hearing range. "Well that explains everything."

"I lost you there Derek."

"I got a text about a week ago. All it said was "Love her, love her enough for the both of us. She is special and make her happy. But don't hurt her. I'll be watching."

"If he is willing to make a veiled threat like that, then he still loves her too."

"Yeah even if he won't admit it." Derek says in agreement.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Love her and make her happy."


End file.
